Bleeding Heart
by DuskWolf713
Summary: Estelle Salvatore has been living on her own for hundreds of years after she was turned and then abandoned by the infamous Klaus Mikaelson. She hasn't seen her brothers in decades after they too abandoned her. When she gets a call from Klaus urging her to come to new orleans to fix a problem only she can she is thrown back into the chaotic world she tried so desperately to leave.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sighed as I stood before the city border of New Orleans. The last time I had seen Klaus Mikaelson was when I was just a girl. He had practically raised me, when my brother disappeared and left me on my own. For that I would never forgive them. But then he had turned me, and then abandoned me. Back then I was the only one of his sire line, now there were hundreds. I'd met dozens of them in my hundreds of years I have roamed this world, and they were all the same. Like me they were, angry, hurt, distrustful, just like our maker was. Now I would be seeing Klaus again for the first time since 1754. He'd summoned me here to New Orleans, for a reason that I could only assume was selfish. I hated Klaus Mikaelson, not only because he was a monster that abandoned me but because he'd taken Elijah away from me too, and I'd fallen in love with him. I wondered if he was still the same noble and polite man I'd loved back then, or if perhaps spending so much time with Klaus had changed him. Klaus had been furious when he'd found out and the next day he'd left. Elijah had written me a note, telling me he had to go and he'd come back for me someday. But after a year of not hearing from him I moved on and fell in love with someone else.

His name was Malachi Parker. My brother's didn't know anything about him either. Let's just say I hid a lot from them. I knew Kai had never had many friends, everyone hated him, ever since he murdered his family and was thrown out of his coven, but he'd changed for the better after he came back from the prison world, and though no one believed that I did. I hadn't seen my brothers since 1864 when they'd been turned by Katherine. I remembered how they'd left me after finding out I'd been turned, though they never found out by whom, and that's when they had left me. I followed them, watching them from a distance for years, and after they'd turned they began to search for me, but I'd refused to make myself known to them, they'd turned their back on me after all. I found Kai in Mystic Falls after I decided it was time to settle, and though Mystic Falls was a small town I'd never run into my brothers. I'd lived a reclusive life with just me and Kai, and he was all I needed. I'd written him a note, telling him that I had to go take care of something in New Orleans and would be home soon and not to look for me. I hoped that he'd respect my wishes.

I reminded him not to cause any trouble while I was gone, and that if he really needed me, to call. I worried about him a lot, sometimes I feared he would snap and go back to his old ways, but I knew if he did, I'd be there to pull him back. I was the only one who could ever get through to him. As I'd watched my brothers, I had seen their history with Kai, and I'd also seen the new the girl they'd fallen for. Kai told me of what he'd done, how he'd practiced his witch power on her, and how it had infuriated my brothers into trying to kill him more than once. But I'd chosen to see past that, and I'd forgiven him. "You're not that man anymore" I had told him.

My phone suddenly rings and I narrow my eyes as the phone reads UNKNOWN.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hello love." I sigh, instantly recognizing the daunting, mocking and frustrating voice of Klaus Mikaelson.

"What do you want Klaus?" I reply.

"Now is that anyway to greet the man that saved your life?" he scoffs.

"Saved my life?" I question. "You turned me, you did not save me."

"Well I saved you from having to live a boring life as a human, I gave you an immortal life where you could travel the world, get anything you want thanks to your compulsion, I made you everything that you are, and for that you owe me" he states.

"I owe you nothing" I reply angrily.

"Listen very closely Estelle cause I'm only going to say this once, you are to follow your sire link and come to me at once, it's about Elijah." My breath suddenly catches in my chest as he mentions his brother and I swallow down the anger that rises in me. Like my brothers and Klaus, he abandoned me.

"Why would I care about Elijah?" I question.

"I'm afraid you're the only one who can get through to him" Klaus replies. "He's gone off the rails, lost his bloody mind. I've tried everything I can to get him back but he's gone. I know you were the first and perhaps the only woman he's ever loved and that you are the only one who can bring him back to sanity."

"What's happened to him?" I demand.

"He's been hexed by a witch here in New Orleans" Klaus replies. "All I know is under these delusions and nightmares that plague him, you are the name he cries out for."

"So you expect me to come rushing to his side again?" I inquire. "After all this time you think I'll just forgive him? forgive you? For leaving me?"

"You will forgive him, and you will break this witches hold on his mind, or else I'll rip your throat out" he says suddenly. "Get here now, before I lose my patience." Klaus hangs up the phone and I sigh. I can't believe what I've just heard. A part of me is flattered that after these hundreds of years apart, he still thinks of me. But a larger part of me is angry, angry that Klaus has such power over me, and angry that I have no say in the matter. I cross over the border and swallow hard. I make a vow then and there that I will help release Elijah from this witch's curse, but the seconds it's broken I will return to Mystic Falls and return to Kai.

 _ **Please review! Let me know what you think or if you have any questions!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Facing the Past

I sigh as I stand before the front door of Klaus' home. I can't help but feel my pulse race as I stand there hesitating as I try to make myself knock on the door. My stomach churns and I swallow hard as I take a breath. "Relax Estelle, this will be over quick, and then I can get back to Mystic Falls, and back to Kai." I take hold of the iron door knocker and swing it three times before I shove my hands in my jean pockets and wait for the door to open. I silently hope that it will be any other Mikaelson beside Klaus who answers. None of his siblings were as repulsive to me as he was, not even Kol whom had been one of the most blood thirsty lunatics I'd ever encountered. The door swings open and Rebekah stands before me. At first it looks as if she has no idea whom I am and then suddenly she pulls me to her in a grand sweep of her arms and hugs me. I am taken by complete surprise, though I know I shouldn't since me and Rebekah had sort of been best friends back in 1754.

"Rebekah" I say with a smile as she pulls away after a moment.

"Estelle I can't believe it!" she says as she looks me up and down. "I thought we'd never see you again."

"I did too" I admit. She links arms with me and pulls me into the house.

"I must show you around!" she says ecstatically. "You will love it here!"

"H-hold on Rebekah" I start. "I'm not staying…"

But she clearly doesn't pay me any attention as she sweeps me up the stairs and into her room. It's exquisite, deep red coverings on her bed, deep purple paint, soft white carpet, a large mirror and fine cherry wood desk along the wall, and a large closet over near the other end where I can imagine it probably holds all kinds of fancy gowns and clothes fit only for Rebekah Mikaelson.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Rebekah asks as she opens double doors out onto a small balcony. "You can see everything from up here."

"Yes it is amazing" I tell her. "I can see your style and love for the glamorous life hasn't changed in all this time."

"Of course not" she says. "I must remain classy" she says with a smirk. I roll my eyes at her, that's Rebekah for you. Suddenly I hear a door slam closed down the hall, and footsteps coming closer and closer to us. I turn to see Klaus standing in the doorway, instantly nerves overcome me.

"Well looks who's finally decided to show up" he says as his eyes peer into mine.

I sigh, "Where's Elijah Klaus? I wanna get this over with." He suddenly flashes in front of me and I can't help but jump back in fear of him. He catches me and pulls me towards him.

"Easy now love" he says with a grin. I want to smack it off his face but I know if I did it would be the last thing I ever did. "Your more on edge then I remember."

"I just want to go" I tell him as I look boldly into his eyes.

"And you shall" he replies. "After you bring Elijah back."

"Fine" I say as I remain staring into his cold harsh eyes. He smiles triumphantly and walks down the hall from the room he just came from.

"He's in here" he says as he gestures to the door. Rebekah stands beside him and they both wait outside as I walk into Elijah's room. Elijah is lying on his bed, he's pale and drenched in sweat as he takes quick uneven breaths. As I get closer to him I feel my heart sink. It's hard to see him so sick, not poised and confident like how I remembered him, always with a knowing smile on his face that was not full of rage like Klaus or full of pride like Kol.

"E-Elijah?" I ask as I kneel down on the carpet beside his bed to get level with him. He jerks his head back and forth as if he's fighting off some nightmare. I put my hand on his cheek and his eyes suddenly flash open and he grabs my wrist. I jump and stand to my feet. He moves quick and before I know it I feel my head and back hit the wall simultaneously. "Elijah it's me!" I gasp as he holds me in a choke. He tilts his head curiously at me as if he's trying to recognize me.

"Estelle…" he starts. "It…it can't be."

"It is!" I tell him as my eyes water and my vision swims. He instantly releases me and I fall to the ground with a gasp. He backs away and rubs his temples in frustration.

"No this has to be some kind of trick" he says. "The witches have found my weakness and are using it against me."

"I promise you Elijah, it is me" I tell him. "We met in 1754, we went to a ball at Lord Jefferson's castle as nobles, Klaus stole the identification papers off a group of dukes and duchesses to get us in." Something suddenly passed before Elijah's eyes, no one else would have ever known that information. He looked down at me and in that moment I knew he saw me clearly and it was as if the hex placed on him lost its power.

"Estelle…" he started in shock. He walked over to me and offered me his hand. I took it and stood to my feet. "I… I can't believe this, how are you here?" I laughed a little.

"One of the curses of being the first of Klaus' sire line" I reply, "When he calls I kind of have to answer."

"You are just as beautiful as I remember" he says as his brown eyes light up and I can't help but feel a little weak in the knees over his compliment. He always had this way with words, that made it sound like you were the most special person on earth, but then I think of his letter, and how he had left me and never came back for me and I feel anger rising in me again, covering any happiness I felt when I looked at him.

"One of the perks of being turned against your will" I say bitterly. The light goes out of Elijah's eyes and he narrows his eyes suspiciously at me, I know how out of character it must have sounded.

"I know your upset that I didn't come back" Elijah starts.

"Why didn't you?" I demand. "How could you just leave me like that?" Suddenly all of my anger at him and his brother comes rushing to the surface. "Did I really mean that little to you?"

"Estelle you know that you meant everything to me" Elijah replies.

"No I didn't!" I reply, "If that was true you wouldn't have left!"

"I didn't have a choice! I had to run!" he stated. "Our father was after us, I knew Niklaus would not allow me to bring you along, besides it was much too dangerous."

"You shouldn't have left!" I tell him. Suddenly I feel tears running down my cheeks and I feel ashamed to let him see me like this. "I would have gone with you; I wouldn't have cared how dangerous it was as long as I with you!" Elijah walks over to me and I feel his hand on my face as he wipes a tear off my cheek.

"I still do love you, and I want you to know that the only reason I left was to keep you safe" he said. I freeze at his words and pull away from him.

"No, you can't do this to me…" I start. I think instantly of Kai and how crushed he would be. I know I can't leave him, he needs me.

"I need to know, if you still care for me" Elijah says. "I need to hear you say it."

"Elijah stop!" I say. "I… I can't do this!"

"Why?" Elijah asks. "What's holding you back? We could pick up where we left off."

"No we can never pick up where we left off!" I snap. "You made your choice to leave me!"

"I told you why…"

"I don't care!" I say. "You can't just come back into my life after all this time!"

"Why?" he asked. "Are you…" He then sighs and steps back. "You've found somebody else."

"I'm happy with him Elijah" I say.

"I understand" he replied. He looks at me with hurt in his eyes and it nearly shatters my heart to see him look at me like that. Like I have betrayed him.

"I'm sorry Elijah" I tell him as I turn and walk out. I walk to the front door and Klaus walks out of the kitchen as he spots me.

"Where do you think you're going love?" he questions.

"I did what you said Klaus" I say as I turn towards him, my hand still on the brass doorknob, I feel my phone vibrate a few times and know instantly that it's Kai worrying where I am.

"From your little conversation I overheard, it sounds like you broke his heart" Klaus says as he stands to his feet. "And that's not what I told you to do." I narrow my eyes at him, annoyed that he'd used his vampire hearing to spy on us.

"I did what I had to" I say. "As I'm sure you overheard I've found someone else and I'm happy with him."

"You're really so heartless that you'd leave him like this?" Klaus demands as he appears just inches away from me, startling me.

"Don't pin this on me!" I say as I shove him away from me. "Elijah's the one who left me no thanks to you!"

"My brother explained perfectly well why we had to run" he states.

"And I don't care" I say. Klaus moves towards me and I make the mistake of stepping back. He catches my move and smirks.

"Ah Estelle" he says as he makes a 'tsking' sound with his mouth and shakes his head. "Why are you afraid of me?"

"I'm not" I say boldly as I look into his eyes. I think of all the things Klaus Mikaelson has done since I met him, all the lives he's taken, everything he's done to any who stood in his way. He's dangerous, and though he may have been the one who turned me, I've always feared him like every vampire, every person did.

"Tell me, who is this lad who's managed to steal your heart?" he questions. I know that look and I swallow the lump in my throat, my heart begins to race, I can hear the rapid thrumming of it loudly in my ears.

"I'm not telling you anything" I state. He slams his hands to the side of the wall and I'm trapped, backed quite literally against the wall, he has one hand on either side of me, and he stares fearlessly into my eyes.

"You'll do right to listen to me Estelle" he says darkly. "Tell me. Now."

"I'm not letting you hurt him" I say as I feel tears burn my eyes. I should have known coming here would be a mistake. It's always a trap, you always suffer at the hands of Klaus Mikaelson. I was a fool to think I could come here and then leave unscathed.

"Out with it, what's his name?" Klaus repeats. "I won't ask again."

"Max Wheeler" I lie quickly. Klaus smirks as he backs off, but in that moment that I told him I made a fatal mistake, my hear skipped a beat. Klaus realizes and his smirk falls. He has me by the throat in an instant.

"You're lying" he snarls.

"Klaus don't do this…" I start. "Please."

"I gave you a chance to be honest" he says. Suddenly he stares into my eyes, and I know he's going to compel the truth from me. I look away and he grabs my chin forcing me to look into his eyes. His pupils begin to enlarge and then shrink and I find myself entranced. "Tell me the name Estelle."

"Kai, Kai Parker" I say. He smiles and then backs away as soon as he lets go of me I grab onto his arm. "No! No please Klaus don't do this!" I beg.

"Do what love?" he questions. "Do you think I'm going to hurt him?"

"Leave him alone!" I plead.

"Well you're wrong my dear, I'm not going to hurt him. I'm going to kill him."

 _ **Comment below! Thank you for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cornered

I ran after Klaus as he left the house but when I got outside he was already gone.

"No!" I began to panic. I knew I needed to get to Kai before Klaus did. Luckily, Klaus didn't know exactly where he was and it would take him some time to learn of his location.

I made it back to Mystic Falls after about an hour thanks to my vampire speed. I unlocked the door and rushed inside.

"Kai!" I shout. I hear him running down the stairs and when I saw his light green eyes meet mine I breath out in relief. I run to him and throw my arms around his neck.

"Estelle where were you?" he asks as he holds onto me, glad that I have returned to him safely.

"I went to visit a friend" I lie. Kai pulls away and looks at me suspiciously.

"Your note said you went to New Orleans" he says. _Crap he caught me, I forgot about the letter I left behind._

"I… did" I reply. He laughs a little but his eyes are intense and fixed on me a thing he does when he knows I'm lying to him.

"What friends do you have in New Orleans?" he questions.

"Well there's… Lily Novachek, Brandon Connors, Sierra North" I start listing off any name that comes to my head, whether I've read the names in books, or heard them on TV, something I know Kai's never made a habit of watching.

"Estelle stop rambling and tell me the truth" he says.

"How do you know I'm lying?" I question.

"I'm a witch" he replies simply. "We sense things." I sigh.

"Look Kai…" I start. Suddenly there's a pounding on the door.

"What the hell's that?" he questions. Suddenly the door is kicked open and Klaus stands there, his eyes lock on Kai and he smirks as he sees us both.

"Klaus" Kai says angrily as he clenches his jaw and stands between us, protectively.

"Y-you know him?" I ask.

"Of course I know him" Kai replies. "Witches talk, and ninety percent of what they talk about is the notorious Mikaelson family."

"I thought you were cut off from them" I say.

"Before they threw me out of the coven, they talked about him all the time, talked about how much they wanted him dead."

"Well too bad they have no power here" Klaus said. "Cause here I am alive and kicking" he taunted. "I've always hated witches, always putting their little witch noses where they don't belong." Klaus tries to enter but once he reaches the door he can't cross the threshold. Kai smiles as he glares over at him.

"Sorry there mutt" he laughs. "Looks like you weren't invited in." Klaus' scowls over at me and then looks at Kai.

"You'll have to come out eventually witch" Klaus snarls. "And when you do, you're gonna wish you were never born."

"Klaus just leave us alone!" I shout.

"Has your girl told you about why she really left?" Klaus asks.

"Klaus don't…"

"It's because her and my brother used to be quite the pair of lovers" Klaus says as he looks over at me, knowing it would get under Kai's skin.

"What's he talking about?" Kai asks as he glances over at me.

"It was a long time ago Kai, I'm not in love with him anymore" I tell him.

"Your precious Estelle came all the way to New Orleans to save him, because he's in love with her and she managed to pull him out of a hex, you being a witch and all I'm sure your familiar with the curses your kind can put on us" Klaus says.

"Is he serious?" Kai questions as he turns to me, this time looking me straight in the eyes. "You and…Elijah Mikaelson?" He bursts into laughter and he claps his hands together. "That's rich Estelle!" he says. "How long were you planning to keep that from me huh?"

"Kai it was in the past!" I exclaim. "I don't love him anymore!"

"Come on Estelle, part of you knows that you'll always love Elijah" Klaus says from the door. He smirks as I find myself at a loss for words and I can tell my hesitation hurts Kai. Suddenly Klaus disappears and comes back moments later with a gas tank in his hands as he throws it inside and then takes out a lighter.

"Klaus stop!" I shout. He throws the lighter inside and Kai pushes me behind him. He closes his eyes and focuses as he puts the fire out with his magic. Klaus throws more gasoline inside and lights the fire again. The fire catches and this time flares up bigger than before. It begins to spread rapidly and I know in order for Kai to put it out he would have to siphon me. Before I can bring this idea to his attention I feel his hand around my wrists and I grit my teeth in pain as he siphons magic from my blood and uses it to put out the large fire. Klaus throws in one match after another and as Kai tries to put it out a begin to grow weaker and weaker.

"Kai, your taking too much" I tell him shakily. But he doesn't stop and a moment later I black out.

 _ **So what's going on with Kai? Does anyone have mixed feelings about him? Hmm let's just say Kai doesn't always think things through, magic has always been a consuming corrupting thing for Kai…**_

 _ **Please Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- On the Run

I awoke and looked around to see I was in the woods somewhere. Suddenly I was yanked to my feet and I was about to scream when a hand went over my mouth.

"Estelle it's just me calm down." I recognize the voice of Kai and relax against him. "You need to be very quiet." I pull his hand off my mouth and look up at him.

"Kai what's going on?" I whisper.

"After you collapsed I had to get you out of the house and run" he said. "Klaus, he burnt it to the ground."

"Yeah thanks a lot for that" I say remembering how he had siphoned me without my consent.

"You really didn't put out as long as I thought you would" he said, clearly oblivious to how angry I was either that or he didn't care.

"Kai how could you…" I start before he covers my mouth again. Before I can get a chance to yell at him I see why he did it. Klaus is walking through the woods narrowing his eyes, searching for us. Kai stays completely still as he focuses on Klaus. He takes my arm and I feel a burning pain in my veins as he suddenly cast his magic at Klaus and snaps his neck.

"That should buy us some time" he says with a smirk. I pull away from him and look at him angrily.

"What?" he questions.

"Do you even realize what you've been doing?" I demand.

"What are you talking about?" he replies.

"You keep siphoning me!" I say angrily.

"Sorry for trying to save your life" he says as he put his hands out in front of him in mock surrender.

"I'm serious Kai!" I snap. His smile falls and he lets out and exasperated sigh.

"You're so dramatic" he says.

"Kai…" I start as my voice rises in annoyance at his smugness. He walks over to me and looks me in the eyes as he touches my face and traces the line of my jaw with his thumb.

"I'm sorry Estelle, truly I am" he says. I want to remain angry at him but as I look into his eyes I feel my anger evaporate.

"It's ok" I tell him.

"Forgive me?" he questions.

"Of course" I reply. He smiles and puts his arm around me as he leads me out of the woods. We get into his car and begin to drive. He explains that the only thing we can do now is run, he promises we'll be safe soon and I trust him. Little did I know that when Klaus Mikaelson's on your tail, your never truly safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Adding Fuel to the Fire

I sigh as I lean against the window of the car and watch the painted white lines on the road pass by one after another. Kai reaches over and grabs my thigh causing me to jump and start laughing as I try to pull his hand away. The day he found out how truly ticklish I was, was the best day of his life.

"Kai stop!" I exclaim through my fits of laughter. He just smiles at me and keeps tickling me until finally I manage to push him away. "How can you be so carefree right now?" I ask. "We have a psycho killer chasing after us."

"Klaus doesn't scare me" Kai says simply.

"You're kidding right?" I ask. When he remains silent I turn and look at him seriously. "Kai!"

"No Estelle I'm not" he replies.

"You do understand how dangerous he is right? Please tell me you at least understand that much."

"I'm a witch Estelle, I don't have to fear anyone" he states.

"Don't be stupid Kai, he's an original" I say.

"Relax" he says as he gives me his look that says 'enough, I'm Kai Parker, I can handle anything.'"

"I'm just worried about you" I say.

"What you don't think I'm strong enough to protect myself?" he accuses.

"I never said that" I reply.

"You don't have to" he states, "It's written all over your face."

"Don't get mad about it" I say. His whole attitudes changed in a split second, something I've learned to deal with over the years.

"Hey that's fine, don't have faith in your boyfriend who am I to tell you any different?"

"Kai stop, your making this into a way bigger deal then it needs to be" I state.

"Drop it!" he says quickly, in the time of the brief argument Kai wasn't paying attention and before I know it, he's slammed on the brakes to keep from hitting the car in front of him. I'd been leaning forward, sitting close to the dashboard and stupidly, not wearing a seatbelt, I smack my chin hard and I yelp in pain as it collides with the dash. I taste iron in my mouth and I rub my chin. My teeth have managed to cut the inside of my mouth.

"Great" Kai sighs, "Look what you made me do!" I look over at him angrily. It's already started to heal but his words are what wound me the most. I clench my jaw firmly as I glare over at him. "Don't give me that look Estelle" he scolds.

"Stop the car" I snarl.

"What?" he asks as he glances over at me.

"Stop the car now!" I demand.

"Don't be ridiculous I'm not stopping the car, not with Klaus right on our butts."

"Kai I swear if you do not stop this car, I'll throw myself out while the car's still moving!" I say.

"Why? Did I _hurt your feelings_?" he mocks. He's grinning as he says it and it takes everything in me not to reach across the car and smack him.

"Kai this isn't a dam joke!" I shout.

"Aw your so cute when your angry" he teases again.

"Stop provoking me!" I yell.

"Geez why are you so sensitive?" he questions. "I'm just messing around."

"Yeah well I'm getting sick of it" I state.

"Alright" he says after a moment. "I'm done."

"Good" I mutter as I cross my arms and look out the window again. Kai always managed to frustrate me in the worst ways possible. I knew he enjoyed teasing me but it wasn't like it was the cute teasing, it was like teasing me to make me blow up at him, or teasing me when I'd get hurt so he wouldn't have to apologize or feel like he was in the wrong. For someone who had claimed they were 'trying to change for the better' all those years ago he was barely progressing.

We pass by a motel and we're given a key as we walk upstairs and into our room. Since the rooms weren't exactly owned by anyone, I was able to enter without being invited. We parked the car around back so Klaus wouldn't find it. We couldn't have picked a more remote or out of the way place to turn in for the night. Kai gets into bed and I lie down on the other side, pushing myself as far to the edge as I can, I'm still seething over how he'd been so unsympathetic after I'd gotten hurt, even if it did heal him blaming me definitely didn't heal how broken hearted I felt.

I feel an arm go around my waste and Kai pulls me in towards him.

"Kai stop" I say harshly as I try to wriggle away.

"Estelle come on you can't still be mad" he says as he wraps his arms around me, engulfing me completely.

"Don't touch me" I say angrily as I grit my teeth. But it doesn't matter what I say he doesn't release me.

"Estelle relax" he says in my ear as he holds on tightly. I know I'm physically stronger then him and I begin to break from his hold.

"Do you not love me?" he asks. I freeze at his words and then let out a small breath as I turn and look over at him.

"Of course I do" I reply.

"Then why are you being this way?" he questions. I try to keep myself composed, how could he be so oblivious?

"When I hit my chin and was bleeding because you slammed on the breaks you didn't even say you were sorry, you didn't even act like you cared" I state.

"I'm sorry babe" he says, "You know I'm still working on the whole sympathy, caring thing"

"I know" I reply. "I'm glad you are but, sometimes it just hurts when you get angry like that and blame stuff on me that wasn't my fault."

"I'm sorry" he says as he pulls me closer to him once again and kisses me. "Please don't be mad at me." I look into his eyes and though I try to remain angry but the feeling slowly begins to vanish. I do love him, and I know that if I continue to be angry it'll only make things worse.

"It's okay" I finally say. He kisses me again, this time more passionately and I feel all my inhibitions melt away. The smell of mint and leather from his jacket fills my nose and I find myself lost in him.

 _ **Please comment below and let me know what you think! Kai you dog! I feel bad for Estelle and the manipulation she seems to constantly be under, but it's clear to see her love for him is blinding her judgement! Next chapter: Klaus finds the two lovers and makes his move!**_


End file.
